Ball
by DREWHHR
Summary: Just a one-shot of Harry, Hermione, and a Ball. H/Hr. Modern. AU. No magic. Rated M. Lemon.


**Hey, this is a one-shotish I wanted to do. It's another dance/Ball fic with Harry and Hermione. It was inspired by my own prom. It's just a fluffy one-shot or I may continue it. Lots of drama, kinda, which happened at my prom. Haha.**

**Hermione's dress is the exact same one that one of my best friends wore. I call it the "Anastasia dress" because in the movie "Anastasia", the dress she wears to the opera kinda looks like it, except hers was more poofy and had rhinestones. And me and my bff LOVE the Romanovs-her more than me, so it was like a DREAM for her. And she hated me b/c I went to Russia and saw all the palaces they owned. I know, I know, off-topic. ADD. Haha.**

**It's an AU. There's no magic. So, Harry's parents are alive. Very modern, too. Set in 2011. Also, Dumbledore's a little OOC in this.**

**Change: Harry has no glasses and Hermione is younger than Harry.**

**Songfic at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song "She is the Sunlight". J.K. Rowling and Trading Yesterday do. **

**When they mention football, I actually mean soccer, just so you know. Haha. I thought I wouldn't use my American-isms as much. Haha.**

**Ball**

Hermione Granger waited for her best friend to call her on her iPhone. Harry Potter, her best friend, was her carpool to school. He lived a couple of blocks down the street from her. She looked at herself in the mirror. She thought she was just plain, not beautiful, not ugly, just...plain. She straightened her black skirt and buttoned up her gray sweater, tucking her red and gold tie in it safely. She grabbed her backpack and walked out of her room, going into the kitchen to find her mother and father still there eating breakfast. Her father was reading the paper and occasionally taking a bite of toast.

"Hermione, does Harry have football practice today?" Charlotte Granger, her mother asked.

"Yes, Mum, so I'll be staying a little a late today. I'll just do my homework in the stands while Harry practices," she said.

"Alright, dear."

Just then, her iPhone buzzed. She looked at the screen, seeing the exaggerated, yet silly, smiling face of her best friend, reading "Harry Potter". He had took it from her right when she first got it and had taken a picture of himself and applied it as the caller ID picture when he called her. She smiled, as she did every time she saw that picture, and slid the bar across and opened it. "Hello?" she said putting her iPhone to her ear.

"I'm here. Come outside," she heard the angelic and soft voice of her best friend.

"Okay, on my way." She ended the call and kissed her parents goodbye, wishing them a good day and taking a piece of toast for the road. They, too, said the same to her.

She walked outside and saw her best friend and the love of her life in his silver Camero. Yep, that's right. Her best friend was the love of her life. She was sure she was in love with him. She never said anything because she did not want to risk their friendship. It was not that he was the best-looking boy she knew-although he _was _the best-looking boy she knew. It was not that he was a great football player. It was that he was a great person inside. He cared about everyone. He always did his homework. He did not smoke. He did not drink, at least not to an excess. He had an occasional beer with his father, like for a game or such. Hermione remembered when they first met in First Year when they were eleven.

He had saved her from Draco Malfoy, who was being mean and hateful to her. He became a sort of bodyguard to her for a while, but then she began to enjoy being in his presence, and they began to eat lunch together everyday. He did not have any friends either. So they spent a lot of time together. Now they were seventeen and in their Seventh and Final Year at Hogwarts Prepatory.

She opened the passenger door and got in, placing her backpack on her lap and strapping herself in with the seatbelt.

"Hey, good morning," he said with a boyish smile and backed out of the driveway.

"'Morning, Harry," she smiled and closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

"Hey, no sleeping, 'Mione! If I can't sleep, you can't either," he protested playfully.

She grinned and opened her eyes and looked at him, resting her head on the headrest. She reached up and grazed his cheek with her thumb. A small bruise was right there on his jaw. "It's healing up," he said without taking his eyes off of the road.

"Yeah, it looks better than yesterday," she agreed. "I still can't believe you did that."

"He asked for it, 'Mione. Malfoy pushed me over the edge. He shouldn't have insulted you like that," he said darkly. Last week, Harry and Hermione were eating lunch outside against a tree. They were having fun, joking around and, to Hermione's glee, Harry put his arm around her shoulder.

Draco Malfoy had walked past them and snickering asked, "So how did you do it, Potter? How did you ask Granger to be your whore? Or did she _want_ to be your slut? To actually be 'popular'." His friends all laughed along with him. Malfoy, however, did not get to laugh long. Harry had jumped up, faster than Malfoy could toss his head back, and jumped on him. He stood back up and grabbed him by the collar, punching him in the face. Blood splattered from his nose. He punched him a few times until Malfoy regained his composure and punched him back in the face. Harry had fallen onto the ground as he was not ready for it.

"Harry!" Hermione cried stricken with fright.

Harry just jumped right back up and began to pound on Malfoy again. Finally, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Malfoy's two goons, realized what was happening and pulled Harry off of their leader and held him while Malfoy punched him, which was how Harry got the bruise on his jaw. Eventually, someone got a teacher and the two boys ended up a suspension. However, since there was zero tolerance for bullying at Hogwarts, Malfoy got a suspension and a week's worth of detentions. Once Hermione had told Headmaster Dumbledore that Harry was defending her, he only got the suspension.

Harry did not care. He only cared about Hermione and if her feelings were okay and not hurt. Hermione's feelings were hurt, but nothing hurt worse than to watch Harry getting beaten up. He had a nearly-dislocated jaw, cracked ribs, and a dislocated nose. When he was suspended, his parents came to school and his father, James, drove him home in his son's car, while his mother, Lily, drove their car. But before they did anything, they got him checked out at the hospital.

Hermione had been through all of her classes, worried sick about him. Once school was let out, Hermione had gotten a ride from a close friend named Neville Longbottom, who drove her to Harry's house to check on him. He was fine, but a little bruised up.

* * *

Once they got to school, they got out of Harry's Camero in the parking lot and walked toward the school with their backpacks on their backs. The posters were everywhere. **'H****ogwarts Preparatory Sixth/Seventh Year Ball: A Midsummer Night's Dream April the Twenty-Third'**.

"The Ball..." Harry said reading the poster. They had heard about it for weeks. It was coming up soon. Three weeks. Harry and Hermione weren't sure if they were even going. They didn't go last year as they didn't really feel like going. In fact, Harry invited Hermione over to his house and they ate pizza and ice cream with M&M's, and drank Coke all night. This year, however, was their last ball, so they were going. They just didn't have dates, yet.

Hermione walked to her locker and unlocked it, while Harry did the same. Students littered the breezeway.

Harry looked at his best friend from across the breezeway. She grabbed a couple of binders and put them in her backpack and zipped it up. She looked at herself in the small mirror that was hanging on the locker door. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before she shut her locker closed and locked it back. Harry smiled. She was so beautiful. '_Maybe I should ask her to the ball_', he thought with a smile. He finished packing and closed his locker and made his way over to her.

He opened his mouth to talk, but then the bell rang, signaling that the students were to report to their first class...in which Harry had World History and Hermione had Chemistry. Separate classes. They were only in a few classes together.

"I have to go to class," she said when she noticed he was about to say something.

"I'll walk you," Harry offered.

She smiled and they walked to Professor Severus Snape's Chemistry class.

"I'll see you at the break," he said when they got to her classroom and left to go to Professor Cuthbert Binns's World History class.

* * *

Throughout class, Harry could not stop wondering about how he was going to ask her. '_Should I get a rose? Or a card? I have to do something special. She's special._' He was so wrapped up he almost missed what was for homework.

The day passed by fairly quickly. Eventually, football practice came soon enough for Harry; and Hermione sat in the stands and did her homework as she waited for him. Harry could not keep his eyes off of her. His friend and fellow teammate, Ronald Weasley, confronted him on it.

"Hey, mate, what's with you? Get your head in the game." Ron threw a football at his head to get his attention.

"Sorry, Ron, I-I just have some things on my mind. That's all," he responded and shook his head.

"Is it Hermione?" he asked with a grin.

"Huh? I-I, uh...I don't know what you're talking about," he lied running a hand through his hair and looking away, blushing beet red.

"Yeah, sure, Harry," he said disbelievingly. "I've seen the way you look at her. Tell me, are you going to ask her to the ball?"

"Er...I'm thinking about it."

"Potter! Weasely! Stop dilly-dallying!" Coach Hooch cried out.

"Sorry!" they yelled back and continued to practice.

* * *

"Ew, Harry," Hermione cried chuckling, trying to get away from her sweaty best friend. Although, the sweat bead dropping down his jaw _did_ make him look sexier. He was trying to give her a hug, but she was jumping away from him, disgusted. "Don't touch me!" she giggled.

He laughed and opened the passenger side door of his car for her. "Thank you," she said as she got in.

He drove her home and they were silent. He was trying to work up the nerve to ask her. He drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel, nervous as hell. Every so often, he would steal a glance at her. He would open his mouth, going to ask her, and then shut it, and turn back to the road. He watched Hermione walk into the house and wave him "goodbye". When she walked in and closed the door, he hit his forehead on the steering wheel. '_Idiotic coward! You had your chance!'_

He drove the few blocks between their houses down the road and was home. He got out of his car, grabbed his rucksack from the back, and shut the door and locked it. He went into his house and said hello to his parents as he passed them in the living room. He walked into his room, threw his rucksack on the ground and fell face first onto his bed and sighed.

It had been a long day.

* * *

Harry had the best idea ever. He grinned as he walked to football practice. He went to the locker room and dressed in his uniform. He spied an old football they never used and grinned wider. Walking out to the field, he saw Hermione sitting on the stands. She looked at him and waved. He waved back and watched as she took a binder out of her backpack to start her homework.

Harry dropped the football on the ground and kicked it. He watched it soar and land right in the stands near her. She looked up at him confused and then looked down at the football. She put her pen down and picked up the football. She was about to throw it back when she saw something written on it. She was confused when she saw it. '_Will you go to the ball with me?_' She looked at Harry, who was standing a a few yards away from her, running a hand through his hair nervously. '_He is _so _cute_' she thought and nodded with a big, wide grin on her face. He ran over to her.

"You'll go with me?" he asked shocked.

She nodded and tossed the football back to him as practice started. "Of course, you git," she giggled.

"Potter!" Coach Hooch yelled. "Get your arse over here!"

Throughout the practice, Harry and Hermione kept stealing glances at each other. They would blush when they caught each other's eye. And the whole time, they had grins on their faces. After practice, they walked to the car in silence.

They drove home in a comfortable silence as well until Harry spoke up, "So you got your dress yet? We were supposed to go alone and well…now..."

"Oh, no. Not yet. Maybe Mum will want to go get it this weekend," she suggested.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, my Dad is probably going to have to help me with my tux. Text me the color so we can match," he told her.

"Okay," she agreed.

They arrived at Hermione's house and she kissed his cheek and got out of the car. "'Bye, Harry."

"'Bye, Hermione." He watched her go inside and drove home with the biggest grin on his face.

* * *

During dinner that night, Hermione stared at her food, pushing it around her plate, with a slightly dreamy look on her face. Her parents were slightly curious why she was acting this way. She never acted this way. So they questioned her about it.

"So what happened at school today, Hermione?" Charlotte asked snapping her from her daze.

"Erm, Harry asked me to the ball," she replied blushing and looking at her food with a small grin on her face.

Her parents stared at her and then glanced at each other. Charlotte grinned. "He did?"

Her daughter nodded, cutting and taking a bite of her steak.

"Well, ho-how did he ask you?" the Granger matriarch asked interestedly. It was no secret that Charlotte Granger was trying to get her daughter and the young man who was her best friend together. She and Harry's mother, Lily, were even plotting together.

"It was at football practice and I was in the stands doing my homework and a football landed right next to me. I looked up and saw Harry smiling at me. So I picked it up and was about to throw it back when I saw that there was something written on it. So I looked and it said, '_Will you go to the ball with me?_' I nodded at him that I would," she explained with another dreamy smile on her face.

Jacob grinned. "Oh, that's really clever! I have to tell Harry that was really brilliant!"

They all laughed.

"We'll have to go get your dress this weekend," Charlotte said.

Hermione nodded and they continued to eat dinner talking about their day.

* * *

That weekend Hermione and her mother went dress shopping at random dress stores around the city. They could not find the perfect dress. She wanted something very elegant and would make Harry's jaw drop. Then, there it was. They found it. The perfect dress. It was an almost dark blue color, like midnight blue. It went to the floor and poofed out as it went down. There were no straps and many rhinestones were on the front but none past her torso. Some cleavage was showing, but not too much. It was almost a princess dress. '_Yes, Harry would love this_,' she thought to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror at the store.

They bought the dress with some matching blue, high-heeled shoes to go with it. She texted Harry that she had found a midnight blue dress. The theme of the ball was "A Midsummer's Night Dream". It would be foresty, she figured. But she didn't care about matching the theme. She just wanted to knock Harry's socks off and make him notice her. She just hoped this dress was enough to do just that.

After that, they went order a boutonniere for Harry. It was a beautiful red rose.

* * *

The night of the ball came soon enough and Harry and Hermione were to go Seamus Finnegan's house with their other mutal friends. Seamus was on the football team with Harry. They were to take a limo to Hogwarts' Great Hall where the dance was.

Harry went to Hermione's house, driven by his parents, as they wanted to take pictures as well. Hermione was still upstairs getting ready, when Harry got there. "Harry! You look so nice!" Hermione heard her mother say when she opened the door to let the Potter family in.

"Thank you, ma'am," Harry said nervously with his hands clasped together behind his back. The red rose corsage was in his hands. He was in a midnight blue, three-piece suit with a matching necktie. His oxford shirt was white and his dress shoes matched his suit.

They waited patiently for Hermione to come down. Charlotte informed her daughter that her date was here, "Hermione! Harry's here!"

"Okay! Almost ready!" came the response.

Harry was nervous. Very nervous. This was Hermione. Why was he freaking out? This was Hermione! His best friend. He shouldn't be having these thoughts or feelings or feeling nervous. His palms were startign to sweat and he got nervous that he would start to perspire through his suit.

A few minutes later, they heard a door shut and the clacking of heels across the wooden floor and then the hollow sound of high heels on the stairs. Harry looked up and his breath caught in his throat and his jaw dropped. He slowly walked toward the stairs and waited at the bottom of them for her. Hermione's dress was so beautiful! And her in it? He couldn't describe it. Her hair was half up and half down. Several strands were caressing down her cheeks, radiating her face. She had makeup on, but not too much.

She smiled as she walked down the stairs with elegant grace and poise. _Flash!_ went Charlotte's camera as she took a picture of her beautiful daughter on her ball night. Then she disappeared into the kitchen to get Harry's boutonniere from the refrigerator. She gave it to Hermione who took it gratefully.

When Hermione got to the last step, Harry walked to her and took her hand and helped her down it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He kissed her cheek. "You look..._breath-taking_," he blurted out whispering.

"Thank you, Harry. You look nice, too," she responded with a blush. He took out the corsage and slipped it on her wrist. Then, she pinned the boutonniere on his jacket. Both Charlotte and Lily took pictures as they did this. Both very proud of their babies. _Grown up_ babies.

They went outside to the backyard and took dozens and dozens of pictures. Some with just Harry. Some with just Hermione. Most were of them together. Harry began to have flashes in front of his eyes and could almost barely see. Jacob ran back outside from the house as the doorbell rang calling, "Limo's here!"

By now, both Lily and Charlotte were in tears. "Remember, you two, have fun and stay safe," Lily said as they slid into the limo. Another flash went off. Both teens blushed at Lily's comment about "staying safe".

Hermione sighed and she and Harry went through the house and out the front door, where a stretch limousine was waiting for them in front of her house. Jacob was talking to the driver. Probably giving him intructions that they weren't to do anything reckless, but they could have as much fun as they wanted.

The driver was tall and had dark hair. He looked very friendly. He was dressed in a black suit and had a black pilot's hat on, looking like the typical limousine driver should look like. Harry and Hermione made their way over and the former shook hands with him.

"Hello, I'm Harry and this is Hermione," he introduced as the driver and Jacob got to a stopping point in their conversation.

The driver nodded and smiled. "Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Nigel."

_'Typical name for a limo driver'_ Hermione thought with an internal giggle and shook hands with him, as well.

"Have them back whenever, Nigel. It doesn't matter," Jacob said making Harry and Hermione beam. The two teenagers hugged their parents goodbye and Nigel opened the door for them and they slid in and gasped.

Inside the limo was _huge!_ It was lit by small lights on both sides in between each window. At least eleven people could sit in it. There was a small mini-bar on the side opposite the door with glasses that glowed from lights underneath them. A small television was settled into the side of it, along with a phone to call the driver. The seats were beige. There was one short seat that could fit three people next to the mini-bar. Another one was on the side with the door. It could seat about seven. And then there was the one in the back that could seat two or three. Above their heads was a mirror with twinkling blue lights. Right next to the mirror on the ceiling was the controls for the radio. Also, a few buttons were there. One was to call the driver and a speaker to talk to him with. Another one was to roll the door window down. Another one to open the sunroof. And one to lift the window between the driver and the passengers.

The two teenagers smiled and waved goodbye as they drove away, even though their parents couldn't see them. They saw Lily and Charlotte taking pictures as they drove off. "Where to? The school?" Nigel asked on the intercom.

Harry pressed the button. "No, not yet. Could you take us to our friend's house?" He told him the address and Nigel replied, "Will do."

* * *

They met their friends at Seamus' house and picked up six other people: Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Hannah Abbott, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley-who was Ron's little sister-Ron Weasley, and Luna Lovegood.

"Hermione!" Ginny Weasley cried as she saw her. They were close friends as she and Harry were, but still friends. "You look amazing!"

Hermione blushed and said "thank you". All of the other girls agreed.

"Mate, is that Hermione?" Ron asked Harry incredulously.

Harry smiled staring at her as she laughed angelicly. "Yeah..." he whispered. "She looks beautiful, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does! Of course, not as beautiful as Luna," he added this last part quickly as his girlfriend gave him a glare. Luna smiled when he said that.

Some parents were there and wanted to take pictures of all of them. They got all of them together and then just the girls and then just the boys. All ten of them got in the limousine and the driver drove off to Hogwarts Prepatory's Great Hall for the ball. There was plenty of room in the limousine for everyone to sit. Everyone sat next to their dates. Immediately, Ron and Luna began to snog senselessly, which sort of grossed everyone out as they were doing it quite vigorously.

"Gross!" Harry shouted at them playfully. "There's plenty of time to do that after the dance!"

They arrived to the Great Hall and the driver opened the door for them and the eight teens all climbed out. Harry held out his arm to his date and she smilingly accepted it, looping her arm through his. They saw many of their classmates there, including Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass, who gave them all dirty looks as they passed. "Don't knock up your slut at the afterparty, Potter!" he cackled and Harry's ears flamed and he began to go after Malfoy, but Hermione stopped him from jumping the other boy and beating him to a pulp.

"Harry, don't! Just forget about it. It's a nice night. Don't let him ruin it for you," she soothed, calming him down. He nodded and pulled her closer to his side, keeping others away from her.

"Come on, let's go inside," he led her into the Great Hall with their friends following them. The Great Hall was so beautiful. It looked like a wood. A forest. There were fake trees everywhere. Twinkling lights of blue and white wrapped around the trees and lighting up the Hall. White tables to sit at and buffet tables were all in one section of the Hall, while the dancefloor and disc jockey were in the other half. Low music played as people began to find tables to sit at them. The group of friends all sat down at the one they had signed up at.

They still stared around in awe. It truely was a midsummer night's dream. However, they groaned when they saw that Malfoy and his goons were at the table next to them. A few minutes later, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, walked up in front of everyone. The music stopped and Professor Dumbledore grabbed the microphone and said, "Hello Sixth and Seventh Years!" Everyone cheered loudly. "Welcome to A Midsummer Night's Dream Ball. First thing we are going to is eat. We have large buffet. Plenty for everyone. And then, the dancing will start." He stepped to the side and allowed Professor McGonagall to step up to the microphone.

"Alright, I know we are excited, but I want nice, clean dancing from all of you. Don't make us have to throw you out. Have fun!" She seemed to be looking at Malfoy when she said this, which made Harry chuckle a little. Everyone clapped again and then they called the tables to go and serve themselves.

Hermione pointed out how funny it was that they ate first and danced second. Wouldn't they feel sick? Everyone agreed amusedly.

When dinner was finished, the music started. It was nice club music. Modern music with good beats they heard on the radio. Everyone stood up and went to the dance floor. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and followed everyone as they all took their partners and went dance. He twirled her until her back was to him and he grabbed her hips from behind and held her against his front. Hermione was a little surprised, but actually quite liked being this close to him. She wasn't really much of a dancer, but she was _not_ socially stupid. She grinded into his front. She had never danced like this before. It was always quite too dirty for her taste. But dancing here with Harry. Her best friend. The one she loved. She wanted to dance with him like this forever.

She saw Malfoy and Astoria some several feet away practically having sex on the dance floor. _'They're going to get thrown out'_ she thought to herself with a smile. Suddenly, she felt Harry's hands snake around to her front and wrap around her waist. He was now closer to her.

After the first song was another up-beat dance song and they continued to grind, just in a different rhythm than they did in the first song. However, Hermione noticed something was different about this one. Something was poking her in the back. She widened her eyes as she realized what it was. Then she tried not to laugh. Then she was confused. Why would he be reacting to her like this? She couldn't believe she was affecting him like this!

So, she decided to tease him and grind even more into his boner. She felt him rest his head on her shoulder. "Oh, my God!" he hissed in her ear and she giggled.

"It's not funny!" he whispered back but with a chuckle of his own.

* * *

They danced for a few more songs and Harry's hard-on disappeared, she felt. She turned to him and said, "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll just be a moment. Be right back."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll be at our table."

She nodded this time and the both of them left the dance floor. Both going in different directions. Hermione went to the bathroom. When she exited the stall, she looked into the mirror and fixed her hair a bit before she went back out. Harry was sitting at their table by himself drumming his fingers on the table looking at other couples dancing. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey," she said.

He looked at her and grinned. "Hey." He stood up and grabbed her hand. "Ready to dance again?"

She nodded and a slow song started. They made their way to the middle of the dance floor where there was an empty spot. Harry put his arms around her waist and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. Then the singing started,

_If all the flowers faded away_

_And if all the storm clouds decided to stay_

_Then you would find me_

_Each hour the same_

_'Cause she is tomorrow_

_And I am today_

Harry swayed them back and forth on the dance floor. He saw Ron with Luna, Neville with Ginny, Seamus with Lavender, and Dean with Hannah. He smiled at them and they smiled back. He looked down at his date. She was resting her head on his shoulder. Her face was buried in his neck.

_'Cause if right is leaving_

_I'd rather be wrong_

_She is the sunlight_

_The sun is gone_

Hermione was Harry's sunlight. She was always there for him in time of need. And even when he didn't need her. He may have been her knight in shining armor when he saved her from Malfoy in First Year. But she was his light in his heart that shone brighter than the sun.

And she didn't even know it.

_And if loving her is_

_Is a heartache for me_

_And if holding her means_

_I have to bleed_

_Then I am a martyr_

_Love is to blame_

_'Cause she is the healing_

_And I am the pain_

He concentrated on the words and thought about what he did for Hermione. He had gotten beaten up for her. He bled for her. He punched for her. He had gotten sent home for her. Yet, she healed him. He was in pain, but it was all worth it because she was okay. Her feelings weren't hurt.

Like the story of the song:

Love was to blame.

_She lives in a daydream_

_That I don't belong_

_She is the sunlight_

_The sun is gone_

_'Cause if right is leaving_

_I'd rather be wrong_

_She is the sunlight_

_The sun is gone_

_She is the sunlight_

_The sun is gone_

The song went on without words for another minute or so. Harry just held Hermione close to him and swayed from side to side, trying not to hit anyone. He kissed the top of her head, lingering there for a few seconds before resting his chin on top of her head. He closed his eyes and just danced with each other. Being with each other.

The song ended and Hermione unwrapped her arms from his neck and looked up at him and smiled. He kissed her forehead and smiled back.

* * *

The ball ended at eleven and the ten friends all went outside to find their limousine. Nigel waved them over and they all walked over to their ride. Hermione took off her high heels as they were killing her feet and slid into the limo next to Harry.

"So...to the afterparty at Cedric Diggory's house?" Ron asked and they all cheered, except Harry and Hermione. Their friends looked at them.

"I don't really want to go to the afterparty," Harry said. "But I'm sure Nigel will drop you all off there and pick you up when you want to go home or you can just sleep there and get a ride home tomorrow."

Hermione agreed. She wanted to stay with Harry. Their friends nodded at them and they told Nigel the address of Cedric Diggory's house. As they rode there, Hermione leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. He looked down at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her against his side.

When they arrived to Cedric Diggory's house, Ron, Luna, Seamus, Lavender, Dean, Hannah, Neville, and Ginny all piled out and told Harry and Hermione "goodbye". Harry and Hermione replied the same thing back to them.

Nigel asked them, "Not getting out?"

"No, could you drive us around for a few hours?" he asked him. "We'll pay you extra."

"No need, sir. I'm happy to do it," he said and shut the door, went into his seat and drove off around the city.

* * *

It was a while before they spoke to each other. "Harry...?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened before? When we were dancing? Why did you react like that?" she asked him not looking at him. Instead, she was playing with the edge of his jacket. Her hands were shaking a bit.

He cleared his throat and hesitated before he spoke, "W-well...you were affecting me like that. I couldn't stop it. Eventually I did, but I couldn't stop it from...getting excited." They both blushed.

"Harry.."

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she said quickly so that she wouldn't lose her courage. She looked at him. His jaw was dropped slightly and he widened his eyes. He was speechless. How could she-? Could it be true? were the questions that reeled through his head.

"You love me?" he whispered to her.

"Yeah. Since First Year, I guess. You were the one I always wanted to be with. You stood up for me when no one did. You became my best friend when no one wanted to. You turned away from hanging out with your football friends to come over to my house and bring me soup when I was sick. You turned down a date with the most beautiful girl in school and came over to my house and ate pizza and watched movies all night long. You're the perfect guy, Harry. You just don't know it."

He put his lips next to her ear and said, "I love you, too. And_ you_, Hermione, are the most beautiful girl in school. Let no one ever tell you any different." With that he leaned in and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. It was their first kiss for the both of them. Harry lightly touched her breast which resulted in her mouth opening in a gasp. Harry seized this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She obliged, meeting it and swirling her own around it. Suddenly, she did something he did not expect. She took his hands and brought them to the back of her dress. At the zipper. He broke away from her and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Harry covered his mouth with hers and unzipped her dress and pulled it off of her and put it on the three-seater couch. She was now bare from the chest up. She was wearing silky, midnight-blue panties. Hermione wasted no time in sitting on his lap and straddling him, kissing him again. She took off his jacket, his vest, his tie, and his oxford shirt. They all went onto the couch with her dress. Football had done his body wonders. He broke the kiss and ran his tongue on her breasts, making her moan. She grinded into his lap again, feeling him harden underneath her. "Harry..." she moaned. "Please...I need you."

He nodded and lifted her off of him to take off his pants. Hermione did that for him. She undid his belt, the button, and the zipper, and pulled them off of him and then his boxers came next. He was now completely bare. She stared at his erection. It was quite big. Harry leaned over and took a condom out of his jacket pocket and put it on. Then, Harry pulled down her knickers and pulled her on top of him again. She got into position and lowered herself onto him slowly.

They both gasped at the sensation. He was so big. She was so wet and tight and warm. Harry realized this was his home. This is where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. With her. In her. Loving her. Hermione had to take a moment before she could move as Harry had taken her virginity and she had taken his. Harry pulled her down for another kiss and soon, she started to raise herself up and down on him. "Fuck!" Harry hissed as he couldn't take it anymore. They both panted. Both sweating. As they pushed more and more for their release.

Hermione's walls tightened around him. She was almost there. He exploded inside of her. She came next, mixing with his. He rode out the rest of her orgasm with her before she fell limp on top of him. He held her against him, still inside of her. He kissed the side of her head.

"Oh, my God!" she whispered in exhaustion.

"Yeah," he agreed.

They just stayed like that for almost an hour.

It took seven years for them to get together.

For a moment, Harry was grateful that Malfoy had bullied her.

_'Then I wouldn't had fallen in love'_ he thought to himself.

THE END

* * *

**Well, hoped you liked this one-shotish. I'm not sure what I'm going to do next. Gonna be good, I hope.**

**Pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


End file.
